Airplanes (Zayn Malik)
by ann.bongiovi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si eres elegida para audicionar en The X Factor? ¿Tu vida será la misma?
1. Chapter 1

Si, tal vez para muchas personas la palabra "mudanza" es el fin del mundo, pero realmente a mi no me afecta, digo, ¡¿Quién en este mundo no querría mudarse a Londres?! Simplemente, todos están ahí; One Direction, Cher Lloyd, Ed Sheeran, Olly Murs, Tom Daley y a lista podría continuar. Además, no tengo a alguien a quién pueda llamar "mejor amigo", vamos, si tengo varios amigos pero nadie a quien realmente vaya a extrañar. A parte, no me cuesta mucho conseguir amistades, por lo que eso no se encuentra dentro de mis preocupaciones.

Nos vamos a mudar para finales de junio, y la verdad me alegra mucho que mi papá haya conseguido este nuevo trabajo, que al parecer le encanta, y espero que consiga olvidarse un poco de todo lo que hemos pasado en los últimos dos años, con la muerte de mi mamá y todo eso, digo no es que a mi no me haya afectado, pero tengo dos hermanas menores, por lo que tenía que mostrarme fuerte.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegamos a Londres yo estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que iba y todo se veía realmente hermoso, toda la gente caminaba alegremente, su ropa estaba perfectamente combinada y su cabello arreglado como si dirigieran a una boda, aunque fuera un simple martes por la tarde. Todos los edificios parecían llegar al cielo y cada monumento te dejaba babeando. Nunca me imagine que esa ciudad fuera tan espectacular.

En el taxi rumbo a nuestra casa mis hermanas y yo íbamos asomadas por la ventana mirando con asombro la belleza inigualable del lugar, sin atrevernos a cerrar los ojos por miedo a que todo desapareciera, realmente parecíamos niñas pequeñas, bueno, mis hermanas lo eran ya que sólo tenían 10 y 12 años. Supongo que la única que lo parecía era yo, que ya tengo dieciséis.

Finalmente llegamos al vecindario en el que se encontraba nuestra casa y noté que era realmente lindo, lleno de distintos tipos de árboles, niños jugando en la calle, algo así como de película de los 80. Bajamos del coche y nos quedamos admirando nuestra nueva casa que era fácil cuatro veces más grande que la anterior, tenía un estilo clásico que resaltaba de las demás.

Sin que nadie dijera nada, todas salimos corriendo para apartar nuestra habitación, mis hermanas se distrajeron un momento viendo el cuarto de juegos por lo que logré encontrar una habitación bastante grande y que me encanto ya que desde las ventanas se lograba admirar el Big Ben que resaltaba sobre todo lo demás. Deje mis cosas en la cama y sonreí para mis adentros, no podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando, era como el sueño de cada chica de este planeta.

Me olvide de desempacar y saqué mi laptop, me puse a revisar que había de nuevo en twitter y tumblr, cuando me acordé de algo, rápidamente abrí mi correo electrónico y sonreí nerviosa al ver que me habían respondido, me empezaron a temblar un poco las manos así que no se como logre abrir el mail y cerré los ojos por vídeo a lo que podría decir. Por fin me arme de valor _"¡Felicidades! Has sido admitida, por favor asiste a tu audición el 10 de julio a las 2 p.m." _Fue lo único que alcancé a leer antes de salir corriendo por toda la casa gritando -¡Voy a audicionar para The X Factor!-.

* * *

_¡Hola! Este es sólo el prólogo, por favor dejen sus comentarios de que les parece y ese tipo de cosas si? Son muy importantes para mi! Gracias por leer (:_


	2. Chapter 2

Los días que le siguieron yo estaba muy nerviosa, ya tenía escogida mi canción y la había ensayado bastantes veces hasta estar segura de llegar a todas las notas. Sabía que no podía perfeccionarlo más, pero estaba seguro de que iban a estar al menos 500 personas audicionando y mis posibilidades eran muy bajas, y eso era lo que me ponía realmente nerviosa.

Llevábamos ya una semana en Londres y me comenzaba a acostumbrar a todo, aunque me perdía una o dos veces al día al intentar llegar a mi casa. Me encantaba ir a conocer cada pequeña parte de la ciudad, y a quién le miento, siempre que salía de la casa tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con uno de mis ídolos, pero aún no tenía suerte.

Todos los día veía The X Factor en la televisión para ver las audiciones de los demás y ver contra quiénes iba a competir, todos los que pasaban al bootcamp eran realmente buenos y eso hacia que me sintiera mas presionada.

* * *

Finalmente el día de mi audición llegó y yo no podía con los nervios. Desde el momento en que me había despertado mi estómago me dolía. Cuándo bajé las escaleras intenté parecer lo más calmada posible pero todos en mi casa se dieron cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, supongo que por el color de mi cara, que estaba algo amarillenta.

Desayuné haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para tragar, ya que apenas podía con mi saliva, y subí a bañarme, me pase ahí casi cuarenta y cinco minutos y tuve que salir ya que si no se me iba a hacer tarde. Me vestí y luego me peiné y maquille. Como no nos iríamos hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora, decidí meterme a twitter para ver que había pasado últimamente.

Vi, con sorpresa, que varios de mis amigos de América me deseaban buena suerte y les respondí realmente agradecida. Y, como toda una directioner que soy, me metí a ver que habían puesto los chicos.

Leí que Harry había puesto: _"Una gran noticia les espera! :)"._

Moría de ganas por saber las noticias, pero mi papá me llamó diciendo: -¡Es hora de irnos, cariño!- con lo que los retortijones en mi estómago empezaron a aparecer rápidamente. Bajé las escaleras y subí al coche, sentándome entre mis dos hermanas, todo el camino fui escuchando la canción de mi audición.

Cuándo llegamos vi a muchísima gente afuera del estudio esperando su turno. Me registré y me pidieron que pasara a una pequeña entrevista. Sólo me indicaron que dijera mi nombre, edad, de dónde venía y por qué estaba audicionando. Después me formé atrás de una chica que se veía muy simpática, tenía el cabello rubio, era bastante alta y unos ojos cuyo color no alcance a distinguir, comenzamos a hablar y se introdujo como Lucía y me alegre bastante ya que también era latina.

Conforme iba avanzando la fila mis retortijones aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que llego mi turno y me metieron, junto a mi familia, al backstage. Nos hicieron otra pequeña entrevista y se escucharon unos aplausos, Lucía bajo del escenario y le pregunté: -¡¿Y?!-  
-¡Me aceptaron!- dijo brincando a abrazarme. Se me acercó uno de los gorilas.  
-Su turno, señorita- me dijo, indicándome el camino hacia el escenario.  
-¡Buena suerte!- escuché que me gritaban todos.

No sé cómo, logré hacer que mis pies me llevaran al escenario. Abrí la boca al ver la cantidad de gente en la audiencia, pero la abrí aún más cuándo me giré a ver a los jueves y me encontré con Nicole, Simon y Olly Murs.  
-¡Hola, linda! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó Olly.  
-Amm… Emily- respondí, bastante nerviosa.  
-Cuéntanos un poco de ti- me pidió.  
-Pues tengo dieciséis años, soy latina y desde pequeña me ha encantado cantar- logré decir *Mierda, cálmate*, me dije a mi misma.  
-Bueno, pues, buena suerte-

Sonreí y comenzó la canción. No quería aburrirlos con una típica balada de amor, y se me daba bien el rap, pero tampoco quería que pensara que era lo único que sabía hacer, porque lo que lo mezcle un poco y me decidí por Love The Way You Lie, parte 2. Respiré profundamente y comencé.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie_

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories

This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me

Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin  
'This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Cuándo terminé todo se quedó en silencio y un Segundo después se escucharon los silbidos, gritos y aplausos de todo el público, eso logró calmarme un poco, pero no lo suficiente. En cuánto guardaron silencio los jueces comenzaron a hablar.

-Me parece que tienes una linda voz y tienes mucho potencial y actitud. Mi respuesta es si- dijo Olly sonriente.  
-La verdad no sentí ninguna chispa, puede que tengas linda voz, pero simplemente no lo siento, lo lamento, mi respuesta es no- dijo Nicole, con lo pude sentir un golpe en el estómago, y casi pude sentir una lágrima venirse. Otro "No" más y me iba a casa.  
-Me ha gustado, pero no me ha encantado- me dijo Simon, -Siento que todavía puedes dar más, mi respuesta es…- contuve la respiración.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece la historia! Un beso (:


End file.
